


Vide

by crazyMissdream



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyMissdream/pseuds/crazyMissdream
Summary: Tout était vide, elle marchait depuis des heures sans même savoir où elle allait. Était elle seule ? Était-elle morte ? Nul ne lui répondit.





	Vide

Une plaine interminable aux reflets d'argent, parsemée d'arbres semblant constamment perdre leurs parures, créateurs d'un tapis de feuilles mortes guidant les pas d'une jeune fille.

Cet espace était vide. Aussi vide que son âme errante.

Elle n'avait nul but, nul souvenir, nul remords, eussent-ils pu exister dans une autre vie.

Ou peut être ne souhaitait-elle pas se rappeler.

Le long du chemin coulait une rivière de lait. Le liquide stagnait comme si lui non plus n'avait de but, si bien qu'il était impossible de déterminer le sens du courant, si courant il y avait. Plus rien ne l'étonnait et elle ne cherchait plus à comprendre depuis longtemps.

Elle avait l'impression de revivre un lendemain de cuite, la gueule de bois en moins. Elle n'arrivait à se souvenir de rien et n'essayait même plus.

« Peut-être que j'oublierais jusqu'à mon prénom avec le temps. »

Ou peut-être aurait-elle sombré dans la folie juste avant. Il n'y avait personne avec qui parler, elle avait épuisé la batterie de son portable en tentant de capter un réseau inexistant et l'avait finalement jeté par terre.

Etait-ce donc cela l'au-delà ? Une étendu déserte ou se perdent peine et regrets ?

« Encore plus merdique que je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

Elle ne ressentait nulle fatigue, nulle faim ni soif, nulle envie de lutter. Après tout, tout était déjà perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Aïe ! »

Du moins ses reflexes l'étaient contrairement à la douleur qui venait de se manifester au niveau de sa tête.

Elle baissa les yeux en direction du coupable qui venait de tomber au sol après l'avoir lâchement frappée.

« Mon… Mon téléphone ? »

Cela devait pourtant faire des kilomètres qu'elle l'avait abandonné. Elle scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un potentiel second coupable, sans trop y croire, et c'est avec surprise qu'elle remarqua une silhouette de l'autre coté de la rivière.

Il était grand, calme, musclé, et par-dessus tout, hors de porté. Il lui lança quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas, ils n'étaient pourtant pas si éloignés, mais le vide les séparant, bien trop présent.

Elle continua de le fixer et il finit par comprendre que cela était peine perdu. Il porta sa main à son visage et ôta ses opaques lunettes pour dévoiler des pupilles aussi blanches que la rivière les partageant.

Dubitative, l'âme errante jeta un coup d'œil dans le reflet de son appareil pour constater que les siens l'étaient tout autant. Elle était donc bel et bien morte.

« Qui es tu ? »

Osa-t-elle déclarer sans trop d'espoir de réponse.

« Et toi, qui es-tu ?»

Entendit-t-elle de manière étrangement distincte avant de remarquer que l'individu avait disparu.

Et elle se souvint.

Il y eu cette fille à l'allure canine, puis sa meilleure amie attentant à la vie de sa propre mère, ou fille, elle ne savait plus. Elle s'était interposée, et ensuite…

Le vide.

Tout comme le paysage l'entourant, un paysage désormais inexistant.

Il se trouvait là, face à elle, silencieux.

« Je suis Equius Zahhak, J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour sauver celle de ma moirail. »

« Je suis Roxy Lalonde, J'ai sacrifié la mienne pour l'amour d'une mère. »

Tout deux voué à disparaitre des mémoires. Tout deux voué à se faire remplacer par une nouvelle timeline.

Tout deux voués à errer, main dans la main, dans ce vide qu'ils ont tant côtoyé et dont ils ne verront jamais la fin.


End file.
